


Just Say Yes or No

by magnusfray (orphan_account)



Series: Black & Gold (KuroTsukki) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, cavity inducing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magnusfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei worries too much and Tetsurou just wants to take it all away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 10 (give or take) minute drabble with my favourite HQ!! babies. It's kinda fluffy? I think? Oh well.

"Tsukki~"

"No."

"Tsuuukkiii~"

"No."

"Keeiii~"

"No, Kuroo."

 

.

.

.

"Babe."

Tsukishima Kei's back went rigid, the tips of his ears burning red, as his college boyfriend grinned in victory. He reached forward, wrapping his strong arms around the second year's waist.

"What's stopping you?"

From his position behind Tsukishima, Kuroo couldn't see the blonde's face, but instinctively knew he was blushing a little.

"I'm not even out of high school, Tetsurou!"

"I'm aware of that fact, Kei."

"And you live in Tokyo!"

"Yes, so?"

"But that's so far away and I can't move right now."

"So I can wait for a little while, there's no big deal."

"B-but-"

Kuroo spun Tsukishima to face him, before cupping his flustered face and leaning his forehead against the blonde's.

"You worry too much, Kei. I'll take care of everything, all you have to do is say yes or no."

Tsukishima glanced at his boyfriend, once Kuroo had pulled away. From his tall and solid stature, his unruly black bedhead, to the piercing brown cat-like eyes and the small box tucked carefully into the right pocket of his college jersey. He hated to admit it, but Kuroo was right; Tsukishima did worry too much.

So he decided;

 

 

"Yes, Tetsu. I'll marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ❀


End file.
